Stronger
by ForeverxWeird
Summary: AU *Revised* Shes stronger, all thanks to one man. Inuyasha. AN: Sorry for deleting, I was trying to show I updated it without adding a chapter. Please review!


**AN: Hello my fans, I know you are very disappointed that I gave away Mechanic's Girl but it was for the best. I have been dealing with a lot and I couldn't think straight. There are a few ideas I have been toying with and I was originally going to upload a new one-shot but it seems I was not in the right mind-frame to give ya'll a really good one. Here soon you should see some material from ninjamidori, I have given her most of my newest stuff because I mainly needed a springboard and when I got stuck she made it shine. I am attempting this one-shot by myself so please be kind! Please listen to Kelly Clarkston's new song What Doesn't Kill You while reading this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WORK FOR A LIVING, IF I OWNED INUYASHA I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORK!**

Kagome walked into the dojo owned by her best friend Inuyasha, she saw he was working with his advanced class so she just stood there and watched.

As if feeling her presence Inuyasha called his class to a close and walked over to her.

"Hey Kags, what brings you here?" Inuyasha asked while toweling off his sweaty face with a towel and swigging some water from the bench behind Kagome.

"Hey Inu, I want you to teach me how to be stronger." Kagome said while sheepishly looking at him.

"What brought this on?" Inuyasha looked at his best friend, pondering what had happened.

"I'm tired of being weak." Kagome said, slowly lowering her head, hiding her shame and tears.

"Who the hell told you, you were weak? You're one of the strongest people I know." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and dragged her into a hug.

"No…one Inu." Kagome stuttered while looking up into Inuyasha's golden orbs.

"Bullshit Kags, tell me now or else." Inuyasha moved his arms around in a position she knew all too well, if she didn't talk, he would tickle her mercilessly until she did.

"Kouga." Kagome said in defeat, not wanting to confess to Inuyasha that her boyfriend of one year was not as great as she thought, they already hated each other as it was.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and strengthened his embrace on her, trying to control his demon trying to come out and rip Kouga a new one.

Kagome sensed this and tried to get him to calm down, slowly bringing her arms over her head and massaging his ears.

"I will teach you under one condition." Inuyasha said while calming his demon down enough to think.

"Anything." Kagome said while hugging him closer.

"Break if off with Kouga and move in with me.

-x-

"Hey Inu what do you want for dinner tonight?" Kagome asked while getting her stuff together at the dojo.

"**Ramen!" **Inuyasha shouted as he was giving a private instruction to an older student across the dojo room.

Kagome just shook her head, she should've known. After she broke it off with Kouga and moved in with Inuyasha it was a normal routine for them to work at the dojo, go home to eat and watch a movie.

Kouga called at least 3 times a day trying to get Kagome back but eventually she changed her number and he ended up showing up almost everywhere she went. Inuyasha had to accompany her everywhere, not that either of them minded.

"Hey Inu, it's been awhile since Kouga has showed up, I am going to go ahead and head home. By the time you get home dinner should be ready." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha and his pupil Shippo.

"Fine, only because Shippo needs a little more practice before the tournament and I am really starving. Please be careful on your way home, I will be there as soon as I can." Inuyasha replied while taking a break to talk to her. Shippo walked over to her and gave her a hug before she left.

"I'll see you later Kagome, thanks for the cookies this morning." Shippo said.

"Your welcome, I will see you both later." Kagome said while walking out the dojo doors and walked the few blocks home.

Halfway there she got the eerie feeling someone was watching her, she turned around and saw nothing. She turned back around only to be accosted by Kouga.

"Finally, I can talk to you alone without that mutt-face being in the way." Kouga growled as he grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her into the nearest alley.

"Kouga let me go." Kagome yelled while unsuccessfully getting out of his grasp, she knew she couldn't break his demonic grip.

"Not until we talk! Why did you leave me? We are so good together and then one day without any warning you are moving out and moving in with HIM. You know he is my worst enemy, and yet you don't care!" Kouga yelled while his grip got a little harder.

"Ouch, Kouga you're hurting me. Let me go!" Kagome yelled back trying to get the demon to loosen his grip.

"Not until we talk this out and you come back to me."

"Kouga we're through! I am tired of you trying to bring me down and make me feel bad about myself. I am not weak, I am not an idiot, hell I graduated top of our class and where did you place? Oh right, almost at the bottom." Kagome lashed back.

Kouga looked at the woman in front of him, wondering where she got this new spunk to talk back at him, he had to put her back in her place.

"Kagome, you are weak. I always have to be there to protect you. Your role is to bare my children and stay in the kitchen. Once we get back home you will see that I am right." Kouga said while attempting to drag her in the direction of his apartment.

"NO! I refuse to go with you." Kagome screamed, tired of being near him. She then remembered a move that Inuyasha taught her for an occasion like this, why she didn't think about it earlier was beyond her. Maybe she just wanted to hear him out, but obviously that was the wrong thing to do.

She waited until Kouga got in the right position and then she executed the move, effectively breaking his grip and before he could move she kicked him in the nether regions and took off in a run back to the dojo since it was a lot closer and where Inuyasha was at.

She heard pounding feet behind her and screamed as loud as she could.

"INUYASHA!"

Just as Kouga was about to tackle her, Inuyasha took a running jump at him and they tumbled into the road, cars swerved to miss them and luckily there was no damage. Cars began to pile up in a line but none wanted to move because of the two raging demons in front of them. The ones in the back trying to get places kept honking there horns.

Getting fed up with no one moving a lot of people started to congregate where the fight was happening, some were even lucky enough to get a good video of it. Beginning to end.

Soon enough the demon cops were called and the crowd broke up. Kouga and Inuyasha were both put in handcuff and taken down to the station.

Kagome and Shippo were offered a ride in another cop car since they were going to be giving statements and the police didn't want them to walk that long of a trip.

As soon as they got there, the boys were escorted down to the cells and Kagome and Shippo were escorted to a place where they could give their statements and talk.

In the end Inuyasha was free to go and no charges were pressed against him because Shippo had taken his cellphone out and recorded to right before Inuyasha tackled Kouga. It lined up with Kagome's story and she had a restraining order put against Kouga.

-x-

"Thanks Inu for saving me." Kagome said while putting a big helping of her homemade ramen in front of Inuyasha.

"Anytime Kags, you know I would save you from anything." Inuyasha said just before stuffing his face with ramen. Both of them turned into tomato faces and the meal was ate in silence.

Later that night after everything was done and put away they both got ready for bed. Inuyasha was pulling the covers down from his bed when there was a knock at his door. He turned around and there was Kagome in her Hello Kitty pajamas looking lost.

"Everything okay Kags?" He asked while standing beside his bed, watching her.

"Can I please sleep with you tonight?" Kagome asked while shuffling her feet on his carpeted floor.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied while patting the bed where he was standing.

Kagome walked into the room and climbed into Inuyasha's bed and scooted over so he would have enough room to get in the bed. Though the bed was a queen sized feather down mattress.

Inuyasha crawled into the bed beside her and just laid on his back listening to the sound of her breathing while trying to figure out if he should hold her or not.

His question was answered when Kagome rolled over on her side and cuddled up to him.

"Hey Inu?" Kagome said sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"I want to go to the tournament next year."

"Okay."

Both bodies fell into a deep slumber, one of the most peaceful sleep they have ever had.

-x-

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Kags, you can do this! You have been training over a year." Inuyasha wispered into her ear as she got ready to hear her next opponent.

"Kouga Wolf vs Kagome Higurashi" The announcer said.

"WHAT! No! She has a restraining order against him, she will not compete against him." Inuyasha yelled at the judges.

"What, is little Kagome afraid I will beat her?" Kouga taunted.

"I guess since she has the restraining order against him they can not compete against each other." The official said while trying to find a rule about it in the rule book.

"I will fight against Kouga sir, with or without the rule about the restraining order." Kagome said defiantly, looking Kouga straight in the eyes, not intimidated by the feral looks he was sending her way.

"Fine, if you wish to take full responsibility of the consequences we will let you fight as scheduled." One of the officials said while putting the rule book down.

The fighters got into position and Kagome lost herself in the music playing in the background. Breaking Benjamin's song I Will Not Bow was the perfect mood setter for her.

While the song played the fight began and the dance was on. At one point Kouga got so mad about not being able to touch her that he went wild and that's what cost him to loose the match.

Kagome was named the victor and Inuyasha ran up and twirled her. Laughter was in there eyes and complete devotion. Loosing themselves to their surroundings, the shared the perfect victory kiss.

Soon they broke away and laughed about Kouga acting like a sore looser.

She had finally beaten her tormentor in more ways than one. And it was all thanks to the man beside her, the one she just shared the perfect moment with.

'Inuyasha, thank you, you are truly the most wonderful guy in the world.'

**AN: Done! What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
